Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular
Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular is a short film in the ''Planes'' series. It is available on the home video of Planes: Fire & Rescue. Story Leadbottom is hosting an air show called the Vitaminamulch Air Spectacular in Propwash Junction, as he is trying to promote Vitaminamulch to the crowd, which it was classified as "nasty" by Roper, who also attended with Willy Knight. After finishing his act in the show, Skipper and Dottie congratulate Dusty Crophopper, even noting that he has his sprayer back on. The event is planned to have two daredevils named Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium, but it turns out that they are unable to come, due to being fogged in. Leadbottom feels worried, as he expects that the crowd, who are expecting the daredevils to come, will turn into an angry mob, along with that all of the major fertilizer distributors who have attended will not buy a product. However, seeing that Dusty and Chug look similar to Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium when noticing a poster, Leadbottoom gets an idea of having them painted like the daredevils in disguise. But as the two appear, the crowd do not look very excited, along with Roper noting that Chug is a fuel truck. While Dusty takes off into the sky to do his act, Leadbottom continues announcing to the crowd, who are not so impressed and decide to leave. Seeing that it is not helping, Chug prepares to drive along the runway, while Dusty does a loop-de-loop and then prepares to land on a platform on top of Chug's roof. However, hearing that Chug has highly flammable fuel contained inside of himself, Dusty gets shocked, almost slipping off the platform before Chug holds him up with his crane arm, until they reach the end of the runway. Chug stops just in time, while Dusty continues flying. Leadbottom tries to impress the crowd by telling them about a practice run, but they start to boo and throw bags of Vitaminamulch at him, complaining that the show is a rip-off. As Dusty and Chug go the other way along the runway, Chug skids after driving over a bag of Vitaminamulch that one of the crowd members threw onto the runway, running into Sparky in front of a wall. The balloons that Sparky was holding then go up into the air, affecting Dusty on his flight. Chug continues driving, with Sparky holding onto him from behind. Noticing that one of his forks is stuck in Chug's fuel tank, Sparky manages to get it free, only to find that Chug's fuel is starting to leak out. Struggling to prevent it from happening, Sparky falls off while being attached to a bunting from Chug. The friction from Sparky pressing down on the ground causes a spark to ignite the leaking fuel, which Sparky tries to warn Chug while being pulled along. Meanwhile, Dusty is struggling to move one of his ailerons, which had a balloon's string tied around it, and Chug finally notices his problem when being informed by Dusty. Hearing the mayhem, the crowd now become interested and watch. Driving towards the inflatable Corny balloon, Dusty turns away, while Chug turns around and stops. Noticing that the trail of fuel is still lit, Chug quickly reverses away from it, as he and Sparky try to blow it out. Going out of control, the Corny balloon is moved along with them through a cornfield. After coming out, the balloon then deflates and goes into Chug's face, blocking his view. Dusty tries to help by telling him to go serpentine, but Chug does not understand what starboard means. When Dusty tells him to go right, he turns around and drives past some fireworks, which get lit by the flames and burst up into the sky where Dusty is. Still struggling to see where he is going, Chug then gets his fake fang teeth stuck on his tire, while the balloon comes off and lands on one of the fireworks, which then launches into the air. The balloon then bursts in front of Dusty, with one of the pieces covering the hole on his nacelle to the engine, making his propeller stop and causing him to fall down. Meanwhile, as Chug continues driving away from the flames, Sparky then picks up a box of fireworks next to a sign saying "Finale". Finally getting the balloon piece off, Dusty gets flying just before reaching the ground, with his landing gear pulling Chug by one of the buntings. The flames from the fuel trail then light the fuse of the fireworks as the three go up the ramp over Leadbottom on the stage before landing in the "Vitamina-Me" model, which is made up of Vitaminamulch in the shape of Leadbottom. The fireworks then launch, causing the model to go up into the sky and explode, with pieces of mulch falling back down onto everyone as Chug, Dusty and Sparky are shown to have already come out of the model. Chug makes a quiet "Ta-da", before the crowd starts to cheer, with Roper stating that they rock. Leadbottom then congratulates Dusty, Chug and Sparky, also mentioning that he cannot wait to see their stunts in another show coming later in the day, making the three entirely shocked. Characters *Dusty Crophopper *Leadbottom *Chug *Sparky *Roper *Skipper Riley *Dottie *Willy Knight *André *Air Devil Jones *Vandemonium Cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom *Brad Garrett as Chug *Danny Mann as Sparky *Sinbad as Roper *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Teri Hatcher as Dottie There are also a few additional voices. *A.J. Locascio (credited as AJ Locascio) *Sirena Irwin Staff :Main article: Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular/Staff Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular/Gallery. References to other media *''Planes: ''Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular seems to be a follow-up to Planes, and features many characters and locations introduced in the film. Names in other languages Trivia *It is unknown when the short takes place, because Dusty has his sprayer (though not when disguised as Air Devil Jones), racing paint job, tip tanks and landing gear. In Planes: Fire & Rescue, Leadbottom mentions to Skipper about getting Dusty's sprayer back from Germany, and Dusty later gets his landing gear replaced with pontoons by Maru at Piston Peak National Park, also having his tip tanks removed, as well as having a different paint job after getting certified as a firefighter by Blade Ranger. However, it could be that he switched between his customizations for his careers as a firefighter and racer, suggesting that it may take place after Planes: Fire & Rescue. Category:Shorts